Fëfalas and Legolas
by LGL137
Summary: Little Elfling Legolas gets injured while climbing around the trees, but thanks to his sister Fëfalas, it turns out to be a great day for the young Mirkwood prince anyway, short and fluffy, PLEASE REVIEW!


**Fëfalas and Legolas**

I don't own any of JRR Tolkiens Characters...but in my dreams I do :-P

Chapter 1

The sun was coming up over the mountain when the first stream of light came through the glass window, and lighted up the gold hair of the 600 year old elfling. His eyes fluttered open and he jumped out of bed, landing nimbly on his feet.

"Yay!" Legolas shouted as he swung open the door to the balcony and jumped onto the tree branch.

As Legolas jumped from tree to tree which was not very hard considering that they were only about five feet apart he was thinking of what mischief he should get himself into today.

_Hmmmmm, I wonder if_ _Fëfalas_ _would get mad at me if I went to the stream for a little before breakfast, _Legolas pondered to himself.

All of a sudden Legolas lost his footing and fell from the tree and landed on the ground hard. Legolas unable to stand, started crying.

"Legolas, what happened?" Fëfalas said in a soothing voice trying to calm him down. She had ran over to Legolas hearing the cries.

"I..I.... fell...down from...the tree" Legolas said between sobs.

"Its ok, Legolas you probably hurt your ankle landing is all." said Fëfalas in a calm voice. Taking Legolas in her arms she carried him into the palace and placed him gently on his bed.

"Am..am I...go..go..going to die?" Legolas asked with fear in his eyes.

Grabbing a stuffed animal for Legolas to hold, she kissed his forehead, "Of course not, don't be silly" Fëfalas said with a giggle.

Fëfalas was Legolas' older sister, and being 1600 years old she cared about Legolas like she cared about her own life.

A few minutes later after Legolas had calmed down she examined his ankle. Seeing a little swelling she called a maid to get some ice and healing herbs.

"Here you go your highness." said the maid handing Fëfalas the herbs and ice, bowing, then exiting the room.

Fëfalas put some ice in a water skin and placed it on Legolas' swollen ankle.

The cold touch to made Legolas jump, and Fëfalas smiled.

"Its alright Legolas, its only ice, it will make the swelling go down." Fëfalas said soothingly. Turning away from Legolas she started to make the herb drink to make the pain go away. Knowing Legolas she knew that he would not take it willingly so she but a teaspoon of honey in it to add sweetness. As she turned to give the drink to Legolas she found that he was deep asleep, she put the cup on the table next to his bed and fixed the ice on his ankle before she took a seat next to Legolas' bed and watched over him until he would wake up once more.

When Legolas woke up that afternoon, his ankle was till hurting a bit. He took the ice off and looked examined it. Looking around and seeing no one he gingerly got out of bed. He then walked to the other side of the bed were the cup of the herb drink was. Smelling the honey he drank it in only a few gulps. Coughing from drinking it so quickly he sat down on his bed. Fëfalas hearing the coughing ran into the room.

"Are you okay Legolas?" Fëfalas asked patting Legolas gently on the back to sooth him and help him stop coughing.

"Yea, I am ok." Legolas said with a smile. "Did you tell Father about what happened?" Legolas asked after his coughing has stopped.

"Yea, I had to, he would have asked anyway." said Fëfalas with a laugh. "So, do you want to do anything today?" asked Fëfalas knowing Legolas was better after a morning's rest.

"Ummm, yea can we go down to the stream and go swimming, I was going to this morning but I fell out of that stupid tree." replied Legolas.

With a grin from ear to ear she took Legolas' hand and they went down to the stream together. Legolas dying from anticipation, didn't bother to take any of his clothes off, but went directly into the stream with a big splash.

"Come in Fëfalas the water is great!" Legolas shouted after he broke surface from jumping in and was now treading the water.

"You didn't have enough time to take you tunic off legolas?" Fëfalas asked with a chuckle.

Fëfalas ran towards the water and dived in gracefully with no splash what so ever. Coming up she stop at Legolas' feet and started tickling them. Legolas shrieked and looked down to see Fëfalas. Fëfalas came up and started laughing to see Legolas so scared at that.

"Fëfalas I'll race you from here to that tree!" shouted Legolas already a quarter of the way there.

"I'm gonna beat you Legolas!" shouted Fëfalas back! With that she sped after him.


End file.
